1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill and coin processing system capable of handling deposited coins and bills in recycle.
2. Background of the Invention
Shops etc in the distribution business widely employ a bill and coin processing system configured in combination with a POS (Point of Sales) terminal, which stores a received money and discharge the money as a transaction-based change.
Known as a typical bill and coin processing system in the distribution business is an electronic cash register with a change discharger according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,041 (Application Laid-Open No. 170960/1984 of the equivalent basic application) filed by Sakamoto et al. A scheme of this system is that the change can be paid out in response to an instruction given from an upper terminal machine such as a POS register.
In the apparatus dealing with the bills and coins, it is generally practiced to recycle the received bills and coins for changes. A recycle-enabled system does not, however, exist in the bill and coin processing systems capable of paying out the changes in response to the instruction given from the upper terminal machine.
Therefore, the cashes must be collected and replenished each time a person in charge of the cash register is replaced. This causes a problem that a person (casher) in charge of accounts and a responsible person at a backup support operating division (back office) get burden with a larger amount of operations.
On the other hand, methods of how the changes of plural types of bills and coins are discharged and how these plural types of bills and coins are recycled, depend on local circumstances.
For example, the U.S.A. issues seven denominations of bills such as a 1 dollar, 2 dollars, 5 dollars, 10 dollars, 20 dollars, 50 dollars and 100 dollars. Recycle target denominations in many cases are, however, three denominations such as 1 dollar, 5 dollars and 10 dollars, which have a large frequency of the use. The case of setting the three denominations as the recycle target denominations exemplifies, in addition, a combination of 1 dollar, 10 dollars and 20 dollars and a combination of 1 dollar, 5 dollars and 20 dollars.
Furthermore, the coins of all the denominations can be in principle recycled. The discharge of the changes of both of the bills and the coins involves, for example, using one denomination of 1 dollar in the case of the U.S.A. and four denominations such as 1 fen, 1 jiao, 5 jiao and 1 yuan in China. Hence, when discharging the changes, a selection of which type of money, the bill or the coin, is discharged is left to the judgment of the person in charge of the cash register in terms of a relation with the recycle. The person in charge of the cash register gets troublesome enough to make the judgment for each transaction when discharging the changes.
Furthermore, the following are two methods of the operations between the POS register defined as the upper terminal machine and the change discharger.
The first method is a first-out, last-in method (operation), wherein the change discharger mode is set to a change discharger mode. This change discharger mode is a mode in which the person in charge of the cash register visually confirms the money received from a customer, manually inputs the amount of money to the POS register, pays out first the change, and thereafter stores the received money in the change discharger.
The second method is a first-in, last-out method (operation), wherein the change discharger mode is set to a deposit mode.
The deposit mode is that the change discharger at first counts the bills and coins received from the customer, then transmits the amount of bills and coins to the POS register, and thereafter pays out the change.
The first-out, last-in method is often applied in Japan, while the first-in, last-out method is often used in foreign countries. The first-in, last-out method is invariably applied to a self-settlement in which the customer himself or herself makes a settlement.
A difference in terms of dealing with the bills and coins exists between these modes.
To be specific, in the first-out, last-in method, what is deposited into the change discharger both when a transaction is conducted and when replenishment is performed, is the money all at a shop, and hence there is no necessity for discriminating therebetween. Accordingly, the change discharger is always enabled to receive the money, whereby efficiency of the operation can be increased. For example, it is feasible to replenish the changes and to store the money related to the last transaction even during a startup of the POS register and during a scan over a commercial product.
On the other hand, in the first-in, last-out method, the money deposited when performing the transaction is the money of the customer, and, by contrast, the money deposited during the replenishment is the money at the shop, which needs the discrimination therebetween. Moreover, the operation proceeds continuously, and hence it is required to specify whose money is handled between the anterior and posterior customers.
For instance, in the case of trying to deposit the money for the replenishment during the transaction and if accepted when the previous customer tries to deposit the money after paying out the change, it follows that the bills and coins of different possessors exist in mixture. If the bills and coins are handled in this state, an error occurs in a result of calculation, a situation such as necessitating a return process is brought about, and there arises a problem of causing a decrease in the efficiency of the operation.
Moreover, the coin change discharger for a domestic use in Japan has following three types of methods of starting counting the coins.
(1) After inputting the coins, the coin change discharger starts counting the coins upon pressing a deposit start key thereof.
In the case of this method, the operation of the POS register is interrupted by the operation of pressing the key of the coin change discharger of the register, resulting in such a defect that the operation gets troublesome and there are increased occasions of causing a mistake in the operation.
(2) A sensor installed at a deposit port of the coin change discharger starts counting the coins upon detecting the inputted coins.
In the case of this method, the sensor might not detect the inputted coins depending on the way of how the coins are inputted. A problem is that the sensor does not start counting unless the person in charge of the cash register manually operates the sensor or presses the start key.
A problem inherent in these starting methods is excessively time-consuming. Therefore, in the case of the self-settlement in which the customer himself or herself conducts the settlement, a possibility is that some customers are unable to handle by the starting methods (1) and (2).
Such being the case, the following method is considered.
(3) After settling a required amount of money by pressing a subtotal key at the POS register, the counting is automatically started. This method (3) is applied also as a countermeasure for the defect of the method (2). The method (3) is that the deposit operation is started by pressing the subtotal key, and, after waiting for the input for a fixed period of time, detection of a residual quantity is started.
A defect of this method (3) is, however, such that there must be a wait for the input even when there is no input of the coins and a considerable length of time is expended till finishing checking whether the residual coins exist or not, which leads to an elongated transaction. Especially in the case of the foreign countries where a large proportion of settlement means at the cash registers are non-cash settlement means such as credit cards, a rate of the non-input case of the coins rises, and hence such a problem arises that an extra period of processing time is often required.